A valve drive arrangement of this type is known, for example, from DE 34 18 601 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein. Here, said document discloses a camshaft which can be driven at one end by a belt pulley. Furthermore, the camshaft has cam carriers with cams in a known way, which cams serve to actuate gas exchange valves. At the opposite end from the belt pulley, a cam carrier is applied by way of a press fit, which cam carrier drives an ancillary unit in the form of a fuel pump by means of a cam. It should be clear that a selection restricted in this way of possible attachment positions of the camshaft has an extremely disadvantageous effect on the use of a valve drive arrangement of this type in very different engine variants. Moreover, the dynamic behavior of the camshaft is not optimum on account of the position of the ancillary unit.
It is also to be noted that it is known from the prior art (in this regard, see DE 10 2008 035 935 A1), which is incorporated by reference herein, to provide toothing regions of a camshaft with different profiles, in order to decouple in the axial direction those regions of the toothing system which serve for centering or to separate them from one another.